Akatsuki's Blood Blossom
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Pein and Konan Akatsuki, when Sakura was born the two tails attacked the village, as a last resort it was sealed inside Sakura. Watch how Sakura befriends ninja from other villages all the while protecting her friends and family, especially from Orochimaru. No parings as of yet except Pein/Konan
1. Birth, Destruction, and Sealing

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Prologue**

**Enter: Sakura No Akatsuki**

Birth

**Amegakure**

**Akatsuki base**

Everything was quiet in the Akatsuki base, until a shrilling scream echoed throughout the base, waking everyone who was in a deep sleep.

It was a nightmare as all the servants and maids started yelling and running around.

"Someone must go a wake Leader-Sama, Konan-Sama is giving birth!"

Within minutes a dark figure with fiery orange hair was walking briskly through the multiple hallways of the base. Opening the door that lead to the living room were all of his subordinates, looking extremely exhausted. The man raised an eyebrow, silently asking them about the days happenings. However, before anyone could speak, another scream echoed throughout the base. Sighing, the man rubbed his fingers to his temple, sending chakra to soothe the on coming headache. Looking up when he heard someone walk over to him. He sighed when he realized it was one of his more calm members, Sasori.

"Leader-Sama, Konan-Sama is in the middle of giving birth, everything else has already been taken care of. (Queue screaming and winces' from other members) Perhaps you should be there with her"

Nodding, he walked in the room where his wife was giving birth.

**A few hours later**

"Congratulations Konan-Sama, it's a beautiful, healthy little girl." One of the maids spoke as she gave the tired looking woman her child.

"Look Pein, isn't she beautiful? What should we name her?" questioned the woman as she stroked the baby's pink hair.

"Sakura, Sakura No Akatsuki."

"Perfect."

A few minutes later, the other members of the notorious gang were in the room, looking at the pink bundle of joy.

"Why the fuck does the little shit have pink hair?" almost instantly the man regretted his choice of words as glares from every other occupant in the room, especially from the leader and his wife. But before anything could be said, the village alarms went off and sounds of explosions went off in the background.

"Are we under attack?"

"Sasori, you and Orochimaru **(1) **to go see what is happening, Kisame and Zetsu **(2)**, help protect the village from what ever it is, and Kakuzu, I need you and Hidan to protect Konan and my child. I must go and see who or what is the cause of all this." Nodding, every member went and did as they were told.

Destruction 

Destruction would be an understatement for the description of the current state of the village. Demolition would be more like it. House and buildings were reduced to rubble, Trees were basically wood chips, and on the far side of village was the cause of all this, unknown on how, when or why it got here, it was the Nibi, the two tails.

**At the base**

"Who the fuck are these guys!? They have no headband or anything to show who they are."

"I don't know, just keep fighting Hidan, we can't let them get to Konan or the baby."

"I know that, but still, shit!" Cursed Hidan as part of the base started to shake violently and parts of the roof began to crumble.

"Hidan! We need to get them out of here before the base collapses!"

"Right!"

Soon, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and little Sakura were out of the base, and were standing in the middle of all the chaos.

"Konan!" Everyone turned to the new voice.

**In the village**

The Nibi continued destroying everything in its wake. Kisame and Zetsu who were told to protect the village rescued everyone they could and took everyone behind the Nibi. It seemed like it was about over as all of Amegakure's ninja seemed to have weakened the Nibi. But things took a turn for the worst as the Nibi turned back around. But, someone was on its head.

Hanzo

Almost immediately, Pein knew what he had to do and engaged Hanzo in battle.

Sealing 

The battle against Pein and Hanzo continued as jutsus were fired from every which way. Finally with one of Pein's summons, he was able to render Hanzo unconscious, but the Nibi was still wreaking havoc with Hanzo's unconscious form on top of it. The Nibi started to get closer and closer to all of the survivors and the rest of the Akatsuki when suddenly Pein appeared before everyone who was present, the civilians, academy students and teachers, other ninja, and his subordinates.

"What do we do Leader-Sama?"

"We must seal the Nibi. Do any of you know a sealing jutsu?" he questioned.

"I do, but it requires a sacrifice…" spoke Orochimaru, who had a sadistic smile on his face. It grew larger when Pein looked over at Hanzo at the mention of sacrifice and nodded saying he had an idea.

"But, we still need a child to seal it in."

And that's when it all sunk in; Pein intended to use Sakura as a vessel. Konan immediately held her daughter closer.

"no, no no no No NO Pein! She is our daughter! She could die!"

"There's a greater chance she WILL die if we don't!" she flinched; she knew he was right…

Most, if not all of the people who were there were confused except the ninja, they knew what had to be done. They had realized these people, whom they didn't even know that well, were willing to sacrifice their own child in order to save the village from total destruction.

"What we aim for is world peace, how is this anyway shape or form peaceful? We must do what we have to." She nodded and handed over their daughter.

Pein looked over to Orochimaru who nodded. He then looked over to Sasori with a silent message; _Hanzo. _Sasori nodded and used his chakra strings to grab Hanzo off of the Nibi.

Within the next few minutes, all of the ninja and civilians were a long ways away, little Sakura had markings all over her and the Nibi was a mere ten feet away ready to strike, Orochimaru's hands flew threw the hand seals, a flash of light later the wails of Sakura No Akastuki could be heard as the mark that was on her stomach moved, and was now between her shoulder blades and disappeared.  
The destruction of the village hidden in the rain had ceased and everyone knew of the major sacrifice that was made that day. The people of the village had decided that if a man who wasn't exactly known was able to make such a large sacrifice for the village should be the village leader, so he accepted the offer. The village hidden in the rain now had a new leader who was also leader of the Akatsuki, and although the Akastuki were a bunch of S-ranked criminals, they were highly respected in the village.

Sakura No Akatsuki and was appointed the village's princess, not only because she was the village's leader, but also because her presence itself made the village calm. This is now the new village of 'The Village Hidden in the Rain.'

Elsewhere

_Orochimaru's P.O.V._

'_Yessss, now that the little brat has been born and has the Nibi sealed within her I believe she will make an outstanding vessel. Who knows, she might even gain the Rinnegan.' _

_I thought, looking over at the child that fell asleep in Sasori's arms._

'_A great vessel indeed.'_

* * *

And that all for the first chapter!

**(1):** Orochimaru is Sasori's partner, Deidera has not yet been recruited and Orochimaru will make enemies with the Akatsuki later on.

**(2):** Kisame and Zetsu are partners because the Uchiha Massacre never happened so there was no reason for Itachi to deflect from Konoha and join the Akastuki.

If anyone has any questions on this please just ask.

R n' R, Flames and criticism welcomed!


	2. Reconstruction, Traitor, and Birthday

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 1**

**Thank you to those of you who followed and reviewed!**

Reconstruction

Sakura: Age 3

Akatsuki Base

"Sasori-nii!" yelled the voice of one little Sakura No Akatsuki as she ran around the corridors of the base in order to find her brother figure.

A few months after Sakura was born, Sasori was told to take care of her for a few days while her parents went out to gain more allies and help repair the village. It may have been three years since then but not everything was fixed, two of the main bridges still needed to be repaired.

"Careful Saku-chan, you might trip." Replied a man with red hair and lazy brown eyes, which showed a smidge of care and concern in them. She pouted.

"I know Nii-san! I was just trying to find you." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. He looked up to see Pein and Konan; he bowed and greeted them as they nodded back.

"The bridge builder is here, we need you to watch Sakura for a few hours while we show him around and the bridges that need to be repaired." Sasori nodded and took Sakura's hand and walked to Sasori's room to show her his puppets. After about twenty minutes a loud crashing noise was heard from the kitchen down stairs causing a groan of annoyance to erupt from Sasori's mouth.

"Hold on Cherry, I have to go see what the idiots did in the kitchen." She nodded as Sasori walked away, a few second later a string of curses were heard along with Kakuzu's booming voice.

Curious, Sakura went to see what had happened. Walking down stairs, Sakura saw the front entrance open, never really being outside unless she was with her brother or parents, the three year old wanted to see what was out there for herself without the guide of someone else.

As she was aimlessly walking around in the rain until she caught the sound of her parent's voices. Quickly following, it she sprinted and jumped to avoid objects that were in her way, deciding that it was taking too long to get to her parents she concentrated chakra to her feet making her a speeding blur till she crashed into something, or rather, some_one_. Looking up to see purple ringed eyes, she gasped causing the orange eyebrows that belonged to her father to rise. He sighed and picked her up.

"Tazuna-san, this is my daughter Sakura, Sakura, this it the bridge builder Tazuna, he's going to repair the bridges here in return for the protection of his village." She smiled and waved at the old man, he returned the greeting but bowed for respect.

"So, Tazuna-san, how long will it take to complete both bridges?" questioned Konan.

"Hmm, at least a ten months for both bridges." They both nodded.

"When can you get started?"

Traitor

"Pein, have you noticed how strange Orochimaru has been lately?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that Konan, we must keep an eye on him, and I'm getting a bad feeling about him too."

"Right."

"Where's Sakura?"

"I put her to sleep about twenty minutes ago."

"Alright."

Unknown to them, a pair of yellow snake eyes has been watching and listening in the whole time. Licking his lips Orochimaru headed to the little pinkettes room.

Yellow eyes silently watched the child as she slept. Slowly he walked over to her, softly brushing away her hair to expose her neck. He licked his lips once again and started to lower his head as his fangs grew. But before his fangs touched her neck a smoke bomb went off in her room. Growling, Orochimaru quickly using his chakra he searched to see if the child was still in her room, to his surprise, she was, but she wasn't the only one. When the smoke cleared the figures in the room were clearly pissed. He immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, it was a clone!"

"Find him, now!"

"Yes Leader-Sama"

**30 minutes later**

"We're sorry Leader-Sama but it seems as though he escaped."

"Damn!"

"I told you we should have started her training early Pein! Someone was bound to come after her!"

"Yes, well, it's too late for that now, but we can still train her. Start out small, with the basics then we'll start her physical training and just go on from there."

"Right!"

Birthday

Akatsuki Base

March, 28 AKA Sakura's 5th Birthday

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. Today was my 5th birthday and everything was finally calm in Ame. The whole village was whole again, the bridges were repaired and the snake was long gone. I never really liked Orochimaru but the day he tried to make my body his vessel took the cake. As soon as he disappeared from the village with absolutely no trace he was branded as a traitor and was banned from Ame. My father decided to take extra precautions and add his chakra to the rain to keep it going, and with his chakra in the rain he was able to sense anything and anyone who entered the village and if they were a threat or not.

And now here we are two years later, nothing bad ever happening. And within those two years, the Akatsuki were no longer S-ranked criminals, but S-ranked ninja. Their own villages somewhat agreed to allow them to no longer be branded as Traitors as long as they were allies. But we still had to make allies with a few of them. Like Suna, we'll have to leave in a few days to make them our allies.

Anyways, back to the story.

After I blew out my candles everyone started lining up the gifts the got me so I opened them up one by one.

Saso-nii got me a puppet in the shape of a dragon, the mouth was able too shoot out poisoned senbon needles and the body was able to open and either hide a person in there or have needles puncture them in every direction.

Fish face got me a large sword that was able to separate and sort of act like a snake. **(1)**

Zetsu got me a plant with a rare poison in the stem.

Hidan got me a Jashin necklace saying that I would become one of his followers one day(-.-)

Kaku-chan gave me a hundred dollars.

Tobi got me a box… with holes…

"Open it Cherry-chan, Tobi says you should open it!" and when I did, I was not expecting a ball of brown fluff to come out and lick my nose. Actually, I squealed when it did causing the little fluff ball to bark… It was a Puppy! A big puppy.

"Tobi thinks the man called it an Alaskan malamute."

"Awe thanks Tobi."

My dad gave me a bunch of ninja supplies, which sort of confused me, and then it clicked! I looked up you my dad. "Really daddy?"

"Yup, you'll begin you ninja training next week and enter the academy next year." I squealed and hugged the living day lights out of him.

My mom gave me my ninja out fit. "Awe mom, its beautiful." I said as I took the soft fabric in my hands. It was a black kimono that reached mid thigh and only had one sleeve. It had the Akatsuki insignia on the back and a red obi.

"Thanks not all Saku-chan!"

"What?! Wait, this is enough really mom, I don't need anything else!"

"Nonsense! You need shoes!" she proclaimed as she started dragging me away. I silently pleaded for the others to help me but no, those sick bastards just grinned and waved, even my father. Hidan actually had the audacity to take a freaking picture!

I sighed, this was going to be a looong day.

* * *

So, tell me what you guys think of it yeah? Deidera comes in the next chapter and I think… and her meeting with team 7 does too? Idk I still have to write it haha!

And I know there is not much humor, but there will be.

**(1) imagine Renji Abarai's sword,(Zabimaru) from the anime Bleach. That's Sakura's sword, and just like his sword it seems like a normal katana, when its released in its Shikai form that's when it expands like a snake. I might even make it so she can achieve Bankai when she gets stronger.**


	3. Members, Allies, and Encounter

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 2**

Member

Sakura: Age 7

Akatsuki Base

Sakura was sitting in her fathers study, looking over a scroll that was given to her for her birthday day last year. Everything was quiet until Sasori entered the room.

"Ah Sasori, you're here."

Upon hearing her brothers name Sakura looked up with a gasp and ran to her brothers awaiting arms causing both males to laugh.

"What did you need Leader-Sama?"

"You and Kisame are to go retrieve a new member, he will be your new partner. His name is Deidera Iwa. You are to leave immediately."

"Yes Leader-Sama, right away."

"Awe! Why does Sasori-nii have to leave?" pouted the young girl.

"Because Cherry, I need a new partner, but don't worry, we'll be back before you get home from the academy tomorrow."

"Promise?" he chuckled.

"Promise."

After setting her down, Sasori went to get Kisame and left. And true to his words, Sasori, Kisame were back by the time she got back from the academy. On the couch sat a blonde man with half of his hair in a pony tail. He looked kind of grouchy.

"Who are you, un?" she tried to suppress her giggle.

"Sakura, un" she mocked. A little evil grin appeared on her face when he looked even grouchier.

"Why are you here, un?"

"I believe the question is why are _you _here, un?"

"They kidnapped un, to make me apart of the organization. Now answer my question, why are you here un?"

"My father's the leader." She replied nonchalantly and walked to the kitchen for a snack, leaving behind a gaping blonde.

"Cherry, your home early."

"Sasori-nii! The teachers had a meeting so we were able to leave early today." She proclaimed excitedly as she ran and glomped him. Sasori, not expecting to be so suddenly tackled with the hug fell backward upon contact causing the blond man to sweat drop.

Deidera's P.O.V

I couldn't believe this little pink haired brat was the leader's daughter. She even tackled one of the members that was extremely hard to fight against. I couldn't help but sweat drop when pinky tackled him to the floor. And one by one, the members entered the room, the leader and a blue haired woman rounding up the pack.

"Deidera, these are the other members. Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori No Akasuna, Tobi, my wife Konan and… Sakura? What are you doing home so early?"

"H-hey daddy, the teachers had a meeting so we were able to come home early."

"Sakura, now this man," he gestured to me "knows who you are, we don't even know if he's staying or not, he could give out our secret."

Wow, dramatic much? All of a sudden he eyes grew wide and ran over to me.

"You are going to stay aren't you? You can't give out our secret! You can't!" oh no, here comes the water works. Don't fall for it, DON'T FALL FOR IT! Awe damn it!

With the way her pink hair framed her heart shaped face and her big green eyes, I couldn't help my self. I immediately embraced her in a hug.

"No, no, of course not! Ill stay and keep your secret, promise un!" I couldn't help but notice all of the smirks they had on their faces and Hidan and Kisame bump fist and Hidan muttered something along the lines of 'Pansy ass blondie'. They knew I wouldn't be able to resist! Damn them. I wonder, what else was she able to get away with, with those eyes of hers?

Allies

Pein's office

"You called us Leader-Sama?" Pein looked up to see Kisame and Deidera.

"Yes but we're waiting for one more person."

"What? Who?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Just then, the door opened and in walks Sakura.

"Leader-Sama, I thought we were going to Suna to gain more allies? Would it really be safe for Pinky to come along?"

"Of course it is, you may not know this yet but Sakura has nearly perfected the Rinnegan."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, she trains everyday with the puppet Sasori gave her two years ago and has perfect chakra control. In fact, she's near jounin level." Pein couldn't help but smirk in pride when their jaws dropped to the floor.

Recently, something has been eating at Sakura's mind, something Hidan had said the other day but she can't seem to figure out what it means so she voiced her thoughts.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Saku?"

"What does **** mean?"

Queue awkward silence.

"W-where did you hear that word?" Pein asked, though he probably already knew.

"Hidan kept saying how the other day he ****** some girls brains out. What does that mean?"

"Nothing Saku, in fact, pretend like you never heard that before."

"Hm, okay."

"Now, why don't you guys head out and get Suna to agree to be out allies."

"Yes Leader-Sama/ Daddy."

As soon as they started walking down the hallway you could here Pein calling Hidan to his office, after a minute Hidan's screaming echo through out the hallways. After getting everything ready they left.

**3 hours later**

Sakura's P.O.V

Finally after 3 long hours we arrived in Suna. After we showed the gate guards our passes they let us through. While walking to the Kazekage's office I saw a little boy with red hair and green eyes sitting by himself on a swing. But considering the blackness surrounding his eyes, he must have insomnia. Deidera and Kisame went to get a bite to eat, I told them I would be at the park that was just across the café. They seemed hesitant at first but let me go in the end.

I started walking to the boy, he had such a broken face on it started to eat away at my heart. What could cause such a face to be on a little boy such as himself? Slowly but surely, the village people started looking this way. Some looked at me like I was stupid with a death wish and others looked at me with pity, like they knew I was going to die.

When I stood in front of the red head he slowly looked up with terrified eyes, not of me hurting him but more like he was going to hurt my, unintentionally of course. When I noticed the tattoo on his forehead I felt drawn to it. I touched it with my fingers and when I did I felt a warm feeling bubble up inside me, I could tell he felt it too but the surprised look on his face.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked, he looked surprised that I was talking to him.

"G-gaara, my name is Garra no Sabaku." 'She's not afraid of me, but, why?'

"I'm Sakura no Akatsuki. It's nice to meet you Gaara. Do you wanna be friends?"

"F-friends? W-with me?"

"Of course silly, who else?" I asked as I held out my hand. He started reaching for it when all of a sudden a rock was thrown and our hands before they touched. Glairing, I looked to my left to see the villagers with rocks in their hands.

"Get away from that demon little girl! He'll kill you! He's a monster!" They proclaimed as they started coming towards me.

"NO! The only monster I see here is you! He's just a little boy!"

"Careful girl, he has she Shukaku in him! He's a killer!"

"So? If you kill him doesn't that make you a killer? And besides, if it wasn't for the Shukaku being sealed in him you would be dead by now! He's the reason you're still alive!" By the end of my speech I was panting and the villagers were taken aback. What I said seemed to be going through their minds and most of them backed off but some of them were stubborn. I got pissed and placed them under a genjutsu.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Gaara's hand and booked it. Slowing down to a stop they didn't even realize the stopped in front of the Kazekage tower, said Kazekage looking at his son who was holding hands with a certain Amekage and Akatsuki leader's daughter. Perhaps an alliance won't be so bad after all. And so there was. And every month, Sakura would come over and help Gaara tame Shukaku. It went on like that for four years, till slowly but surely, Sakura was no longer allowed in Suna unless on official business. Four years of hard work, down the drain. Because I'm no longer helping Gaara, Shukaku might make Gaara blood thirsty. But there's nothing I can do. And when dad found out I made a new friend who was a boy, he sort of became over protective of me, and when I came home nearly in tears he just about went to Suna to kill Gaara. But when I told him of the last time I was in Suna, how everyone seemed to be keeping a secret he seemed suspicious but did nothing about it. Even till today.

Encounter

Sakura: Age 14

Pein's office… again

"You called for us Leader-Sama?"

"Sakura, how many time have I told you not to call me leader?" she couldn't help the twitch of a smile that came to her face when her father showed the slightest of pouts on his pierced face.

"Nearly a million times." She replied with a smirk on her face as Sasori and Deidera who were by her side chuckled or hn'd. Pein sighed.

"You have a mission in the land of waves. Normally they would send a report every year or so on how the village is doing or if the needed any thing, but we haven't received one in nearly three years. Go and see if there is anything wrong with the village, I fear something may have happened. If there is a threat, dispose of it. After wards, Sakura is to go to Konoha to participate in the Chunnin exams despite her already being in ANBU level." They saluted and left to pack their things.

Sakura's room

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked into my room and grabbed my back pack that was in my closet and started throwing close in it. Deciding to take a quick shower I grabbed some close and entered the bathroom, leaving ten minutes later dressed in my Akatsuki kimono along with ninja sandals my mother got me (cover image). Looking myself over in the mirror I pulled down the kimono that was almost too short, I need to get this tailored. I grabbed my ninja headband, only graduating a short three months ago and tied it around my neck. Taking in my snake bites and tong piercing and belly ring I got for my 14th birthday. Smiling I grabbed the Jashin necklace Hidan got me for my birthday (see previous chapter) and put it on and by back pack and headed out the door passing my Alaskan malamute who I named Bandit. He grew big over the years but I still love him, I actually trained him to be a nin-dog so now I can summon him whenever I need him.

It took about two hours by boat to arrive in the land of waves and we really weren't expecting to see Zabuza Momochi fighting against the copy cat nin, Kakashi Hatake, and three other little brats all fighting his clones. But by the time we got to the half finished bridged Zabuza was being taken away by some hunter nin.

"Awe, it looks like we missed the fun."

"It seems so Saku, too bad un."

"Perhaps next time if you two don't keep me waiting we might actually get some action." The four Konoha ninjas and Tazuna tensed all for different reasons. Hatake because he knows were Akatsuki members, the blonde thinking he would get to fight someone else, the guy with the chickens ass for hair because he never sensed us, the red head because they just got through fighting and Tazuna because he knows he has a LOT of explaining to do. Its gonna be a long day

Well… That's it :3 the only reason I'm basically able to update everyday is because I'm on vacation and ideas just keep coming in. it wont be that way for long though maybe every few days or maybe just shorter chapters? Idk but we'll see. Anyways R and R


	4. Meeting, Demon of the Mist, and Home

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 3**

Thank you to all of you who followed, favored and reviewed

_Re-cap:_

"_Awe, it looks like we missed the fun."_

"_It seems so Saku, too bad un."_

"_Perhaps next time if you two don't keep me waiting we might actually get some action." The four Konoha ninjas and Tazuna tensed all for different reasons. Hatake because he knows were Akatsuki members, the blonde thinking he would get to fight someone else, the guy with the chickens ass for hair because he never sensed us, the red head because they just got through fighting and Tazuna because he knows he has a LOT of explaining to do. Its gonna be a long day_

_End Re-cap_

Meeting

Normal P.O.V

"W-what are you guys doing here?" stuttered Tazuna.

"That's what I'd like to know." The three new comers ignored the copy cat nin and just continued to stare Tazuna down.

"Well first of all, you were supposed to have a meeting with Pein two weeks ago, second of all. You usually send as a letter every year to let us know how the village has been and third of all… I wanted to say hello." Answered Sakura, her speech turning shy at the end.

"W-well things haven't exactly b-been going to well y-you see, we-

A big fat evil man took over their country and made them stop working the bridge! But the stubborn old man wouldn't quit so he hired us bad ass ninja to protect him until he finished the bridge! Believe it!" Proclaimed a short annoying blond, cutting off Tazuna in the middle of his explanation causing everyone to sweat drop at his exaggerated speech.

"Who are you?" everyone turned to a male with hair styled like a chickens ass who had asked the question while a fuming red head was behind him silently (not really) cursing out the pinkette for supposedly 'catching her Sasuke-kun's attention'.

"We're the Akatsuki." A series of gasps were heard.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What business does Akatsuki have here?"

Sasori also narrowed his eye however Deidera answered the question with venom lacing his voice. "If its Akatsuki's business than it none of your business old man."

Kakashi growled warningly, he knows he can't go up against two full fledged Akatsuki members, and there's really no reason to unless they attack the man he was hired to protect. But before he could say anything more he fainted, most likely from over use of the sharingan.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Is he alright!?"

"What happened!?"

"Ugh I'm fine, just over used the sharingan is all."

"Come on, you can rest up at my place. You guys can come too." The read head stuck her tong out at Sakura while grasping the arm of the man now known as Sasuke until shock over took her face when she heard the Sakura would be coming too, causing the Akatsuki members to smirk when Sakura smirked and drew a finger over her throat in a cutting motion as if saying 'your dead' making her shiver as Deidera and Sasori tried to hold in their chuckles.

**20 minutes later**

**Tazuna's house**

Sakura's P.O.V

We've been at Tazuna's house for TWO minutes and the red head now known as Karin was 'threatening' her to stay away from 'her Sasuke-kun or else'. Pshh, or else what? She'll sit on me? She couldn't intimidate me even if she tried. I've seen my FATHER at his worst, or… best, I've grown immune to people trying to intimidate me as well as glares. That's why I've ignored the Uchiha who has been doing so since we got here. I waved over Deidera who was busy having an argument with Sasori about art.

"What do ya need Cherry-chan, un?"

"I need you to go around the village and see if there is anything you can do to help anyone who needs it." He mock saluted and marched off leaving me to try and suppress my giggles and Sasori who shook his head. I suddenly felt the glare on the back of my head vanish and turned around only to wish I hadn't. Karin, who was done trying to tell me what to do, was holding onto Sasuke's arm and was pushing her non-existent 'assets' to Sasuke's face making him cringe. She made me embarrassed to be a member of the same gender. Seeing his face I decided to help him out. Walking over, I pushed her off of him and clung onto him. He seemed confused at first but slowly realized what I was doing and just went along with it.

For a split second all of the attention was on us, everyone could clearly see that I felt no attraction to him and was only helping him out… everyone except Karin. I mean, even the BLONDE KNUCKLE HEAD could see THAT!

"EEKKK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY_ SASUKE-KUN YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!?" I silently cried as my ears bled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I innocently asked as I slung an arm around his torso, a smile grew to my face when Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"SASUKE-KUN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He opened his mouth like he was about to make a long speech but the only thing that came out of his mouth was 'Hn.'

Slapping a hand over my mouth I attempted to silence my laughter making Sasuke smirk and their other teammate laugh who I just recently found out was the Hokage's son, Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke Uchiha is the second son to the family head. And Karin Uzumaki was Naruto's cousin, I feel bad for him.

Fuming, she stomped her way out of the house and to Kami knows where. Laughing I detached myself from Sasuke and walked outside, motioning Saso-nii to follow me.

"What do you need Cherry?"

"I need you to call my father and let him know of the days happenings and we should do from here on out."

"Got it, but what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna place the sensors my father made around the village." He nodded a walked to a secure place to do what he had to do so no one would see him. I sighed and got to work. Sasori-nii had told me that father wanted us to stay here till the bridge was finished and the village was no longer being threatened and every threat was gone. By the time I was done and got back to Tazuna's house Deidera, Saso-nii, and Karin had all returned and food that was cooked by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, was placed on the table.

While eating we learned a lot about team 7, Naruto was the son of the Hokage and Karin was his cousin, though they had different last names, Naruto Namikaze and Karin Uzumaki. His dad was the whole reason the got the mission they are on now. Sasuke was the second son to the head of the family. I felt kind of bad for Naruto though considering Karin basically lived with him. Oh well. Naruto and sasuke were friends since before the academy because their parents were all friends. They even told us about their friends, who they became genin with, subconsciously storing all of the information in the back of my mind for future use.

Although the others were all for telling us about themselves the three of us weren't, only giving them short answers, not really answering their question at all. The only ones who really noticed us dodging some questions were Sasuke and Tazuna. Though it didn't really matter, considering they didn't answer all of our questions either.

About half way through the meal a little boy came in, saying that we should just quit pretending to be a hero, that were not going to defeat Gato and we'll just die anyway. Tsunami quickly scolded the boy named Inari and he ran to his room. After Tazuna told the story Naruto went to follow him. After he left there was a slight dark and gloomy atmosphere. After dinner and everyone was in bed the Nibi came to me in a dream.

**Sakura's dream**

I appeared in front of a den where the Nibi lays. I wondered what's wrong, im was only ever called here when something's up.

"Nibi? Is there something wrong?"

"No child, nothing wrong per say, but something _strange._"

"Strange?"

"Yes, with that Namikaze boy, he feels a bit like that Gaara boy."

"Hm, yes, I know what you mean. It's all in his eyes. He's like Gaara and I, a mixture of us both." The Nibi tilted its head in confusion.

"How so? Do explain." I sighed.

"Well it's obvious, he's jinjuriki just like Gaara and I are. He is like Gaara because of the way the villagers had most likely treated him, like a monster or a disease. It's easy to see the hurt in his eyes from it, but his eyes are the way Gaara's are now, once with pain but now shown with care. And he is like me because he had people there to help him through it all.

Gaara had no one there for him and was treated terribly, it wasn't until I came and helped control the Shikaku within him did his family slowly but surely welcome him in their lives.

With my self, the villagers already saw the sacrifice that was made and knew it was what had to be done. But my family had helped me tame the beast within me, and I helped Gaara. But Naruto, most of the people in his village knew it was what had to have been done but some still think of him as an abomination. But he grew up with the feelings of a nice family and friends that Gaara lacked and I had. You see, we all have a bit of each other in ourselves."

"Hm, I guess I never thought if it like that, you truly are one of a kind Sakura."

"Haha! I try!" I couldn't help the full blown grin that spread on my face as I left the den and continued to sleep peacefully.

Demon of the Mist

Sakura's P.O.V

Two days later Kakashi had woken up. He rather bluntly said that Zabuza was still alive causing me to sweat drop along with Sasori and Deidera. But the most worst think ever, was when he said he was going to train them. But making them climb trees, using only their feet. That caused me to fall anime style. I mean really!?

Kakashi wasn't too happy finding out that we were to stay here till the bridge was finished but there wasn't much he could do about it. After declining the offer to join them saying I had already accomplished this Kakashi demonstrated what to do and gave them all a kunai to mark how far up the tree they were to go. What surprised me though was the fact that Karin of all people was able to get it down on her first try! Her boasting only seemed to motivate the boys to try harder, making it a competition between the two on who made it to the top first. Shaking my head I went back to the house with Dei and Saso-nii. It went on like so for days till one day Naruto came back so late, and extremely tired he wouldn't wake up the next day. Dei, Saso-nii and I were all bored of just doing nothing at the house so we accompanied team 7 to the bridge, when we got there to say we were surprised would be an understatement.

Everyone who was helping build the bridge was unconscious. It wasn't soon after that a thick eerie fog spread in the air around us, enveloping us deep with in it.

"Well well Kakashi, it seem like we both brought some back up this time around. Haku, do you see anyone in particular you wanna fight? Kakashi's brats are still weak but I'm not sure about the other three." As Zabuza emerged from the mist he looked at team 7 before his gaze landed on me. Then Karin, not so quietly, muttered something along the lines of 'I could beat her any day.' Zabuza raised his eyebrows and gave me a look that said 'Really? I mean, just… REALLY!?' in turn I gave him a look that said 'Ohhhh yeahhh.' Shaking his head he engaged Kakashi in battle as Haku and Sasuke went at it while Dei and Sasori-nii were fighting against some of Zabuza's clones as Karin and I protected Tazuna from the occasional stray kunai or Zabuza clone. About five minutes into the battle Naruto announced his presence and _deliberately _threw himself into the ice mirrors. I sighed and shook my head. 'What an idiot'

After about ten minutes everyone was looking rather tired. It wasn't until a rather dark chakra was emerging from the ice mirrors that everyone realized the fight was taking too long and needed to come to an end. Taking a quick glance at the ice mirrors I saw red chakra flow from a few cracks, 'Could the seal have been broken? I need to get in there' I thought to my self. As if reading my thoughts, Deidera told me to go, and that he could help protect Tazuna, nodding, I took of in the direction of the demonic chakra and the ice dome.

However before I got there the fog had cleared and Haku lied on the floor, unmoving, and Gato with his men behind him, the demonic chakra gone. Zabuza had what appeared to be a kunai in his mouth, he sprang forward and started slicing everything in his path as Naruto and Kakashi created dozens and dozens of clones. I just stood there, smiling, knowing that if I jump in now it would only be point less, we would still win and Haku, Zabuza and all of Gato and his men would be dead. It was inevitable. Looking over to everyone else who was also watching I walked passed them, including a just awakened Sasuke, and motioned Deidera and Sasori to follow me.

"Where we goin Sak?"

"Home, we're finished here."

Home

Akatsuki base

"When's Cherry-chan coming back?! Tobi misses her!- Ow!"

"Shut up you fuck-tard! She'll be here when she gets here!"

"Ow Hidan-sempai! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! A GOOD BOY!"

A series of groans were heard.

"Does he ever shut up?"

"I don't think he will till Sakura gets back."

More groans. But no one seemed to notice how Pein's scowl turn into a smirk/smile. *door slams*

"WE'RE HOME!"

"SAKURA!"

As soon as Sakura walked through the door Konan was in front of her holding her arms wide open, Sakura's eyes grew wide with excitement as she immediately… ran past her mom and into her father, Pein's arms. Everyone laughed as Konan sulked in a corner.

"How was the mission Saku?"

"Ehh, it was alright. We ran into some ninja from Konoha though, they were pretty interesting."

"Oh yeah, I think Saku has a crush on a certain Uchiha un."

"I DO NOT!"

"I think you do un."

"Do Not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"Sasori! Not you too?!"

While the three of them were messing around and everyone was laughing, no one noticed how Pein had a scowl on his face as he was thinking 'First Gaara now an Uchiha? Great, who next?'

"Or is it Naruto you have a crush in instead of Sasuke?"

"Maybe it's both? Yup defiantly both."

Pein hid a gasp, 'NOOOOOO~~~!'

"Hey dad?"

Queue sudden calm expression. "Yes?"

"Before I left you told me that when I came back I would be doing the chunin exams."

"Yes?"

"Well I'll need a team, and it can't be anyone from Akatsuki, everyone knows that they're way beyond any genin or chunin level."

He smirked, "Don't worry, I know just who you'll be teaming with."

* * *

ohhh! theres a poll on my profile, who should sakura end up with? OC's will be introduced in the next chapter

R n' R


	5. Teammates and Reacquainted

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 4**

Thank you to all of you who followed, favored, and reviewed

_Re-cap:_

"_Hey dad?"_

_Queue sudden calm expression. "Yes?"_

"_Before I left you told me that when I came back I would be doing the chunin exams."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well I'll need a team, and it can't be anyone from Akatsuki, everyone knows that they're way beyond any genin or chunin level."_

_He smirked, "Don't worry, I know just who you'll be teaming with."_

_End re-cap_

Teammates

Border of Ame

Normal P.O.V

"Daaaad~! Who are my team mates!? My team and I have to be in Konoha by noon… TODAY!"

"Calm down Sakura, they'll be here soon."

While she was grumbling she felt familiar chakra signatures that she hasn't felt in soo long! A smile soon found its way to her face.

"So that's who it is!" not two seconds later she was tackled to the ground by two figures. "Jirou! Kyo!"

"Sakura!"

Jirou Suzuki and Kyo Sato are close friends, they both graduated at the academy with Sakura, they were placed on a team together in the very beginning of it all but the two had a solo mission to go on, they are pretty strong themselves, at least jounin or high jounin level. That's the only reason my dad gave them a solo mission in the first place. It was supposed to be a quick two week mission but it kept getting extended. Sakura didn't go because she was busy learning a new summoning technique that her father showed her.

Sakura took a minute to take in their appearance. Kyo's red hair that reached passed his chin and red eyes that sadly reminded her of Karin, his k-nines showing with that smirk of his. Jirou's long black hair and dark brown eyes that looks almost black with a kind smile on his face. Both very muscular and attractive.

"Haha, it's been a while hasn't it Hime?"

"Indeed it has haha." She laughed and hugged her teammates/best friends.

"Alright, now that that's settled, you can now head off to Konoha."

"RIGHT!" all three stated at the same time. Sakura went through a series of hand signs and slammed her hand to the ground yelling 'Summoning jutsu!' as a cloud of white puffed into existence. When the smoke dispersed three large nin dogs stood in its place. Her own Alaskan malamute Bandit, a black Alaskan malamute named Shadow and a grey malamute named Sho. Sakura got on Bandit, Jirou got on Shadow and Kyo got on Sho. After saying their good byes the three rode off to the direction of Konoha.

Pein had a worried look in his eye, 'Please be careful Hime, especially with _that snake_ there.'

With Sakura and the others

Sakura's P.O.V

As we were headed towards Konoha my mind drifted to what my father had told me earlier that day…

_Flashback:_

_*Knock, knock*_

"_Come in." came a loud powerful voice._

"_You called for me father?" a minuscule smile appeared on his face when she called him 'father' instead of 'Leader-sama'. She took a seat after he gestured for her to sit down_

"_It's about the upcoming chunin exams, there's more than one reason why I want you to go to the chunin exams. It seems an old enemy of ours will be there as well. And I believe you know who I'm speaking of."_

"_You mean the snake?"_

"_Yes, if he is indeed there I'll need you to keep an eye on him while he's there. We believe he's after an Uchiha this time around, since he can't get any better." He spoke looking her in the eye, obviously saying she's better than any Uchiha with her Rinnegan._

"_Understood father, but what of my Rinnegan? Wasn't it supposed to be kept a secret? If Orochimaru is indeed there I will have no choice but to use it. All in all, every one of my secrets may be out by the time the exams are over."_

_Pein sighed, "I'm well aware of that, just try to keep it a secret for as long as you can, if it gets out them it gets out, it may be for the best. I was actually considering telling the Hokage about it."_

"_Alright then, is that all leader- I mean, father?"_

"_Yes, you are dismissed."_

_End Flashback_

I heaved a long sigh, I looked over to my side as Jirou and Kyo were giving me odd looks of confusion as we slowed down to a stop.

"Everything okay Hime?" I smiled.

"Yeah Jirou, I'm fine." Kyo smirked.

"Then how about we race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah, whoever gets to Konoha first wins and whoever finishes last has to check us into the hotel." Now we all had evil little smirks on our faces.

"You're on! You guys must know that Bandit's the fastest, you guys have no chance of winning."

"Come come now Sakura, you can't honestly put us out that fast can you? Shadow is pretty fast as well."

"Ya can't leave Sho out of this!"

"Well let's just see then. On three we all take off at the same time, yeah?"

"Right!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"One…

Two…

THREE!" and we all took off, leaving behind nothing but a trail of dust."

**Three hours later…**

"No fair Sakura! You cheated!"

"Psh, I didn't cheat! You're just slow, that's not my fault it's yours!"

**Konoha**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was peaceful day in the village. Ninjas from all around were coming to participate in the upcoming chunin exams. It wasn't until a cloud of dust speeding towards Konoha's main entrance did the gate guards tense up, thinking it was an attack till screaming was heard.

"Haha! I'm gonna beat you two!"

"Keep dreaming!"

"Haha eat my dust!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes! I win!"

"No fair Sakura! You cheated!"

"Psh, I didn't cheat! You're just slow, that's not my fault it's yours!"

"Um, guys…" spoke a man with long black hair and brown eyes, causing a red eyed red haired man and a green eyed pink haired girl to look up and yell out a "WHAT?!" he pointed to the guards who looked pretty surprised at the size of the dogs they were mounted on. They were twice the size of any Inuzuka dog they've seen.

One guard cleared his throat and spoke with a smooth yet ruff voice, "What is your business here?" Sakura answered as she made her summons disappear.

"We are here for the chunin exams."

"We'll have to see your papers and registration forms." They all dug through their pouch, after about twenty seconds later they had their papers out and in the guard's hand. The two other guards came around and also took a look at them for they were curious.

**Jirou Suzuki**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Long black hair, brown eyes, medium build, 5'7"**

**Affiliation: Amegakure**

**Rank: Genin**

**Birth date: **_**Unknown**_

**Parents: None, orphaned at birth**

**Team 13**

**Teammates: Sakura no Akatsuki and Kyo Sato**

**Kyo Sato**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Chin length red hair, red eyes, medium build, 5'6"**

**Affiliation: Amegakure**

**Rank: Genin**

**Birth date: **_**Unknown**_

**Parents: None, orphaned at birth**

**Team 13**

**Teammates: Sakura no Akatsuki and Jirou Suzuki**

**Sakura no Akatsuki**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Waist length pink hair, green eyes, normal build, 5'2"**

**Affiliation: Amegakure**

**Rank: Genin**

**Birth date: March 28**

**Parents: **_**classified**_

**Team 13**

**Teammates: Jirou Suzuki and Kyo Sato**

'What's with all the unknown or classified information? Whatever, the Hokage can deal with them later; I'll just have to keep an eye on them till then.' Thought one of the guards suspiciously. He had short, jet black, curly hair and dark coal eyes, the man next to him had chin length brown hair that was covered in a dark blue head band and brown eyes with a senbon needle between his lips, and the last man looked gravely ill with black hair that was also covered with a head band, his eyes were black with dark circles underneath.

"Well welcome to Konoha. Please, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Shisui Uchiha, the man with the senbon is Genma Shiranui, and the last man who looks dead is Hayate Gekko. Yours truly will be escorting you to the Hokage's office." Spoke Shisui.

"No thanks, wee still have business to take care of before we go see the Hokage."

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura?"

"I _mean… we still have business to take care of before we go see the Hokage._" Damn, she spoke with venom in her voice. Everyone else shivered at her cold tone.

"Aye aye ma'am!" saluted Kyo and Jirou. The three of them stalked off in a random direction to almost everyone, but not Sakura, she knew exactly where she was going, to see a certain red headed shinobi from Suna.

Reacquainted

Sakura P.O.V.

_Flashback:_

"_Gaara! Gaara! Come on! Let's go play on the swings!"_

"_Uhh, okay…" spoke a young timid Gaara as he and his new friend made there way to the empty play ground._

"_Hey Panda-chan, can you push me?"_

"_Panda-chan?"_

"_Yeah, friends need nicknames for each other right? Especially best friends!"_

"_B-best friends, we're best friends?"_

"_Well, do you want to be? I-I mean i-if you don't I under-_

_NO! i-I mean, I would love to be your best friend Sakura."_

"_No."_

"_N-no?"_

"_Don't call me Sakura, give me a nick name."_

"_H-how about Cherry?"_

"_It's alright but a lot of people call me that…"_

"_What about Saki-chan or Kura-chan?"_

"_Ohhh! Both of those are perfect! Anyone works for me. But now I have to come up with another name for you… hmmm…"_

"_N-no it's alright Saki, one nickname is enough really."_

"_Haha, okay!"_

_Both were completely unaware of the five people watching them push each other on the swings._

_End Flashback_

'Gaara…'

"Hey Hime, we're here." I came back to reality when I heard my teammates. Looking up I saw Gaara with his siblings talking with… well, what do ya know, it's the brats from the land of waves, team 7, it seems as though they've got some brats of their own. I suddenly heard Gaara speak.

"You, what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

AND THEN… Gaara walked away… I knew he felt my chakra though because he slightly glanced back at me un-noticeably.

"Sakura!" glancing back, I saw Naruto about to glomp me before Sasuke whacked him on the head making him fall over.

"Hn. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah! You just up and left, you didn't even say good bye!"

"Who cares? I certainly don't."

"No one asked you red head."

"You're a red head too!"

"Yeah but it looks good on me."

"Kyo, that's enough! If you must know, we're here for the chunin exams as well."

"Really? You guys too? Man, I wish we were!"

"You guys aren't? Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you guys still have two days, you never know."

"Ya I guess."

"Well we better get going, we still have to meet the Hokage, get a hotel and eat."

"Ohhh go to Ichiraku's, they have the best ramen in the _world_!"

"Haha, will do, see you guys later." My team and I waved good bye. I quickly hugged Sasuke just to piss off Karin, and I have to say, it totally worked. We laughed while heading off in the direction of Hokage tower.

**With Naruto**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Who was that boss? She's pretty."

"That was the awesome girl who fell in love with my charm in that super strong mission in the land of waves."

"Shut up dobe, she didn't fall in love with you; you're too much of a looser."

"Shut up teme!"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

"Jeez Karin you made my ears bleed!"

"Good!"

"That's not a good thing!"

"Tch, I have two idiots for teammates."

"What was that teme!"

"Hn."

"What did I say about calling him that?!" 'That bitch will pay though…' she silently thought. Especially when she saw the tiniest of hint of a pink blush on his nose.

**Hokage tower**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I see, so you are Ame's legendary team 13."

Said team flushed at their nickname that the village gave them. Just because they were branded as genin didn't mean they took stupid d or c rank missions, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"So, have you kids found a place to stay yet?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the mention of being called kids but otherwise ignored it.

"No not yet, that decision falls into Kyo's hands, he's the one who lost the bet."

"Yeah because you cheated!"

"LIES!"

Minato had absolutely no idea what they were bickering, about but paid it no mind, although he was smiling and laughing on the inside, he didn't show it.

"Ah one more thing, I received a message from the Amekage," team 13 piped down and gave him their undivided attention. "It says that he will be here for the final part of the exam, is this true?" they stared at him confusedly.

"It's the first we've heard of it."

"Hm, well that is all, good luck with the exams tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

They waved good bye.

Village 

Sakura's P.O.V.

I sighed as we walked through the village. I took a moment to stare up at the clouds; it was so peaceful and quiet. I closed my eye in pure bliss as the wind blew through my hair. But all that quickly went away when I sensed a chakra signature near by, it was masked quite well, I almost missed it if it weren't for it suddenly spiking when a second signature appeared next to it, obviously startling the first man. But the thing was, they both felt oddly familiar, one more than the other… who in Konoha is skilled enough to almost completely mask their chakra without me noticing it. Obviously a jounin or higher, but also have a semi-familiar chakra signature. The only people I could think of that I knew were… team 7! Sasuke _UCHIHA!_ That's it! It has to be Sasuke's brother that he talked about quite often and then Shisui Uchiha, the one I met earlier! That's why it was so familiar. I knew my teammates felt it too but just like me, they ignored it.

"Look Sakura! It's that ramen place that Naruto kid was talking about!"

"Yes Kyo I can see that, but you can't eat just yet."

"What, why not!?" Jirou smirked at this, deciding to answer for Sakura.

"You lost the bet remember? You have to get us our hotel room."

"Awe maannn!" Jirou and I couldn't help but laugh and the sound of mock despair in his voice as he walked off in the opposite direction as Jirou and I walked into the ramen bar and ordered some food, ordering some for Kyo as well, all the while still laughing. I still knew that the two Uchiha's were watching from afar but merely chose to ignore them in favor of eating.

After about twenty minutes I figured Kyo had about enough time to get us a room so spiked my chakra and within seconds Kyo was at my side. It's how we find each other if we ever get lost or separated. Though it was only for emergencies, because spiking our chakra like that will easily give away our position. Or extremely non emergency's, like now, we just wanted him to know where we were at. As we were eating Kyo seemed to get really pissed of at the two Uchiha's who weren't even bothering to mask their chakra anymore.

"You know, you guys aren't as sneaky as you think. I mean really, you've been following us for hours."

"Heh, so you did notice." I almost spit out my ramen, the looks on their faces! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Suspicion and The Written Exam Part I

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you to all who favored followed and reviewed! It truly means a lot! One more thing, I might not be able to update quite as fast or as much as I wanted to so maybe every weekend or something will have to do, especially if you want longer chapters! And PLEASE vote on my poll!**

_Re-cap:_ _Sakura's P.O.V._

_As we were eating Kyo seemed to get really pissed of at the two Uchiha's who weren't even bothering to mask their chakra anymore._

"_You know, you guys aren't as sneaky as you think. I mean really, you've been following us for hours."_

"_Heh, so you did notice." I almost spit out my ramen, the looks on their faces! BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_End re-cap_

* * *

Suspicion

Sakura P.O.V.

I tried to calm down but as a result, it only made me want to laugh harder. Shisui had a look of utter surprise on his face, which was surprising for an Uchiha to show emotion so openly, the other one however had a stoic expression, but his eyes were a different story, they were glaring holes in the back of Shisui's head, promising pain.

'Oh yeah, they're just weak little genin that wont even sense our presence. Psh, what a load or crap. You're too cocky cousin, never underestimate you opponent and most of all, see underneath the underneath.' Thought Itachi, unconsciously looking over at Sakura. 'Hm, interesting.'

"So how did you guys know we were there?"

I gave them a look, "Are you really asking me that question? What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't sense someone's presence?" they gave each other a look, silently discussing something, and I hated that. I hate it when people talk through their eyes and I don't know what it is, it really pisses me off.

Suddenly, Jirou spoke, "Well, as fun as this was, we really must be going. The exams start tomorrow and we should really be getting ready."

"What do you mean by get ready?" why the hell would they care?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Um actually yes." We looked at them confusedly.

"We know your hiding something." Almost immediately we tensed. Damn, when I trained with the Akatsuki I was used to them, they weren't really all that intimidating. But now, in front of not only two very strong and very capable high ranking ninja, they were also part of the Uchiha clan. It might be weird for them to say that us little genin were a possible threat but they are still highly respected ninja. If they say something to either the Hokage or the head of the Uchiha clan (which just so happened to be a relative) there would be no doubt we would be watched. We can't deal with Orochimaru if we're being watched. I turned to face them completely, and faster than the eye can see my teammates were by my side.

"If we are, then prove it." And we vanished, completely erasing our chakra from us ever being at Ichiraku's.

_At the hotel_

"Smooth Sakura, real smooth."

"Shut up, I don't understand, we never did anything to seem suspicious."

"Well we certainly did now."

"Thank you Captain obvious."

"Well what do we do."  
"What else? First of all we have to lay low."

"Well no shit Sherlock, hut how do we do that, we've sort of already been exposed."

"No, not exactly. Only those brats from team 7 and the two older Uchiha's', and besides, we can just play it off, we didn't do much, just disappeared and erased our chakra signature. There were no other signs of us being stronger than we let on."

"Then how did they find out, how do they know?"

"A ninja's intuition?"

"Whatever the case, we should get some rest; there are still a few things I need to find out."

"Hm? Like what?"

"Well for one, if Orochimaru is here, and if he is, why? And second of all I need to talk to Gaara to see why I'm no longer allowed in the village unless it's strictly business."

They both nodded; around an hour later we were all asleep. And once again, the Nibi paid me a visit.

* * *

**Dreamland**

"What is it this time Nibi?"

"It's about Gaara" this caught my attention. "I'm not exactly one hundred percent positive but I think he no longer has control over the Shukaku, he has extreme blood lust that is most likely being powered by the Shukaku."

"Is it because I haven't been there to help him?"

"Yes but honestly, its not as bad as what I expected it to be. I thing he's still virtually calm because after you started helping him he was allowed to be with his siblings, that bond they now share is probably one of the few things that is keeping his sanity in check."

"What do I have to do?"

"Once, just once, talk to him before the exams start tomorrow. Nothing about you no longer being allowed in the village but just remind him of you're friendship that you two share."

"Awe, I think you've grown soft."

"Don't get cheeky with me Kit; it may be our last chance to save Gaara from total darkness."

I nodded; I knew how grave the situation was, if things don't go right or the way we planned, I could loose Gaara forever.

"Thanks Nibi, I'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Alright, be careful Kit, something bad will happen soon, I can just feel it." I nodded as her voice faded into the background.

**End dreamland**

* * *

The written exam part I

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sprung forward, nearly falling out of my bed when I heard a piercing screech.

"Jirou you bastard! You scared the crap out of me!" I looked over to see Kyo sweating bullets, white as a ghost. I raised my eyebrows 'Did that girly screech really just come out of Kyo's mouth?'

'**Seems like it.'**

'Nibi? Is that you?'

'**No, I am you're inner self. I say or do things that the outside you would never do or say.'**

'Like a split personality?'

'**Kind of, anything the outside you won't do or say, I will. I'm the part of you that you keep hidden.'**

'Okay, I guess that makes sense, but why are you here? And how come I've never heard of you before?'

'**Because, you didn't need me until now. And I can easily tell that you have no idea on how to approach Gaara, so I'll help you with that.'**

O_o 'Alrighty then.'

"Are you ready to go Hime? The exams start in an hour and thirty minutes." I nodded.

"Okay, so here is what we're gonna do. Jirou, you go to the north and south of Konoha and see if you find anything suspicious. Kyo, you do the same, only in the east and west part of town. And I'll go look for Gaara; we'll meet in front of the building where the exams are being held in one hour. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

And with a Poof, we were gone.

With Sakura

As I was leaping from roof top to roof top my mind focused Gaara, on the first time I tried helping him contain his blood lust.

_Flashback_

"_Gaara, it's hard, I know. I couldn't do it at first either."_

"_I-I don't know Saki, what if he takes over?"_

"_That's the whole point of this, to overcome that fear of being taken over. Not only that, but to make amends with the Shukaku. If that happens then you might be able to use his power without loosing control over it." He looked so confused. I couldn't resist, I tackled him to the ground and hugged the living daylights out of him. When I looked up and saw his face that was beat red I squealed and showered his face with kisses._

"_Ahem…" we both froze and looked up to see the faces of Gaara's siblings, Kankuro and Temari, both wearing smirks on their faces. I scrambled off of Gaara and started to sputter nonsense, making their smirk grow._

"_I-i-it's not what i-it l-looks like, we were just, I-i mean..._

"_Hahahaha it's alright, you don't need to hide you're feelings for each other, you're friends, friends ship blooms."_

"_I-it's not like that."_

"_Haha sure."_

"_I mean it!" by that point, everyone was laughing._

_End flashback_

'And that was just the beginning of it all, within those few years, Gaara was able to somewhat calm the Shukaku, he was able to command sand to do whatever he wanted it to do, and the sand would make dome, and protect him. With in weeks the sand dome came on its own, like a self defense mechanism. It came up whenever he felt like he was in danger. And nothing could penetrate it, it's an ultimate defense. It's _Gaara's_ ultimate defense. I don't think I've ever seem a person penetrate it.' I thought, though I wasn't too caught up in my thoughts as I noticed Gaara's chakra signature. I knew he noticed mine too as his wavered slightly. Jumping into a clearing I saw Gaara sitting by himself, his eyes already locked on mine.

"Panida."

"Saki." We murmured each others nick name simultaneously.

_With Jirou _

_Northern/southern part of Konoha_

_Jirou's P.O.V_

I sighed as I hopped from building to building. I knew I had spent about forty minutes looking for something out of place but I couldn't find a thing, but then I saw if, a brief flash of yellow snake eyes looking right at me. Freezing mid step I realized who it was and broke off into a run as the eyes turned away, long black hair flowing behind it. Dodging random civilians and shop keepers. Wasting about another ten minutes just trying to keep up with the creep I saw him make a sudden turn at a corner. Rounding that same corner I cursed as ran into a body, thinking it was Orochimaru I reached for my katana when I heard the man speak, this wasn't no pedo-snake, it was Kyo…

_With Kyo_

_Easter/western part of Konoha_

_Kyo's P.O.V_

After the first twenty minutes of searching I came up blank. Getting tired I decided to take a break at a food market. Sighing I plopped down on a bench to relax for a few minutes. I took the time to spread my chakra out to feel for anything suspicious. Finding nothing I look up to see an old lady selling dango. After getting a whiff of the sweet delicious goodness I stood up and bought some along with some oolong tea. After I ate I saw a flash of white, normally I wouldn't mind because white is a kind of common hair color. But the thing is, with this guy his white silver-ish hair was up in a pony tail and had Harry Potter like glasses and after I saw his original headband I knew who it was. 'One of Orochimaru's lackeys!' I quickly followed him, pushing passed everyone who was in my way, ignoring the shouts of people as I roughly passed them by like they we're dirt on my shoe, I saw him round a corner.

Making that sharp turn I ran into someone. I recognized who it was the moment I heard him grunt upon impact. 'Jirou' I saw him reaching for his katana and I started to panic. Jirou is a freaking sword master; he's got mad ninja skills, no pun intended. After I told him it was me he seemed to calm down. Before any of us could say anything a voice spoke up.

"I should have known you of all people would be here. And I'm guessing Sakura is here as well? Would you mind giving her a message for me? Tell her that she won't be able to stop me, no matter how hared she tries. I failed with her but that doesn't mean I will this time. Sasuke Uchiha _will_ be my next vessel, she can't save everybody. And one more thing… she better watch her back from now on, because I'm not quite done with her yet." And he along with Kabuto vanished. We both growled in frustration. 'So he is here… we have to tell Sakura.' As if reading my thoughts, Jirou and I looked at each other, and nodded before taking off in the direction of the building where the exams were being held, only to see Sakura already there, and surprisingly along with the sand siblings.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

As I was standing in front of the building I patiently waited for my teammates to show up. After Gaara and I had talked we made the decision to walk to the building together, running along to Kankuro and Temari along the way. Apparently Gaara had left in the middle of breakfast in order to see me; I guess he knew I would be coming to see him. After about two minutes I saw my teammate both walking together. I knew something was up the moment I laid eyes on them. Paying it no mind I told thing to tell me what happened later with my eyes. They seemed to understand and nodded before all of us started walking up the steps to get to room 305. Only on the second floor there seemed to be a genjutsu, making people actually believe it was the third floor. Suddenly feeling a gush of wind I saw Gaara take him and his siblings and teleported away, making me groan in annoyance.

"Hime, do we have to go through this?"

"No, we're already loosing too much time to. We'll teleport just like the others did." They nodded, not even performing hand signs we all poofed away, reappearing at the front of the door. Now, normally our sensei would appear here in this kind of situation but the thing was, we didn't have a sensei. We learned everything we know from the Akatsuki basically, so there's no way even one member would appear… right? *Poof!* spoke too soon.

"Cherry-Chan!"

"T-tobi!?" we all exclaimed at the same time and he merely giggled like a little school girl. "-what are you doing here!?"

"A scroll appeared I the base. It said all of you're names so Tobi thought he would hang on to it and Poof! Tobi came here. But… Tobi wants to know… why _is_ Tobi here?" this wasn't good, my eyebrow began to twitch violently, I was already getting irritated and the day had barley started! My teammates backed up knowing what was about to happen.

_Inside the exam room_

_Normal P.O.V_

Everyone was chatting quietly amongst them selves when a loud girly scream was heard. "NOOO~~~ Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a good boy! A GOOD BOY!"

"Shut up Tobi! Get out of here!"

BOOM, CRASH, BANG… POOF!

The door slowly slid open, a girl with pink hair calmly walked through the door, followed by two males who were quite obviously her teammates and were quite terrified as the followed her a bit shakily. Everyone silently watched as they made there was over to a window and sat down, ignoring their stares. Eventually people minded their own business and went back to that they were doing before and talked amongst themselves. Only the sand siblings and the other occasional ninja from Ame knew what had just happened, causing some of them to smirk or chuckle.

It was quiet fro a few moments as more and more people came in. Team 13 was merely minding their own business when an obnoxious screech made their ears bleed. Turning in the direction of said abomination Sakura found herself smirking at the scene before her. The great Sasuke Uchiha had two fan-girls all over him, one on each arm. And boy did he look irritated with that sour look on his face. Her smirk turned evil as she came up with an idea. Her teammates backed away when the saw the look, for they have been at the receiving end of that playful yet evil smirk and just let her go do what she wanted to do.

As she was walking over no one had noticed her presence as their back was turned, except for Sasuke and Naruto who both looked in her direction. When she was close enough she tackled him into a hug effectively making Karin and some blonde let go of him. Glaring, both girls shot up and were ready to pounce when they realized they didn't recognize this person. Karin however knew she has seen that face before somewhere, and then it all clicked. She screeched and pointed her finger at her especially when she saw Sasuke putting his arm around her waist as her hand rested on his shoulders.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WITH MY SASUKE-KUN NO LESS!"

Everyone had to cover their ears, afraid they would bleed.

"Jeez woman, no need to yell!"

"Hey four-eyes, who is this chick."

"Ugh Ino you pig, don't call me four-eyes! And this bitc-"

"Um excuse me, but I believe I can introduce my self." Said Sakura, thoroughly annoyed. "My name is Saku-"

"Yeah no one cares forehead." Spoke the blonde now known as Ino. Twitching, Sakura let go of Sasuke and grabbed a hold of her collar and abruptly yanked her forward, causing her to somewhat trip over her own feet and the others around them back off. "What did you call me blondie?" Saku asked through gritted teeth. Shaking nervously, said blond tried to appear intimidating and threatening to get Sakura to let go, but if it sure as hell didn't work from Sasuke, it sure as hell wont work for her. "I-I-I'm not scared of y-you." Sakura smirked, "Uh huh, try saying that without stuttering." She mocked.

"That's enough." Said a lazy voice and all of a sudden, Sakura found herself letting go of the girl unwillingly.

"What the?" she asked confused, she managed to cast her eyes downward to see her shadow connected with someone else's. Following it with her eyes she found out who it belonged to, a man with lazy brown eyes and dark brown hair tied up in a spiky pony tail that was oddly shaped as a pineapple, causing her eyebrows to go up. It was a while before he spoke up again, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" before she could answer however Sasuke had already done it.

"Well I believe it's rather obvious she's here for the chunin exams Shikamaru."

'Shikamaru huh?' thought Sakura.

"And as for her name, well I believe she can introduce herself." He spoke cockily with a smirk playing on his lips. Making Sakura smirk as well along with Naruto and despite not exactly liking her, Karin smirked too.

"As I was saying, my name is Sakura no Akatsuki. I'm a ninja from Ame, here to take the chunin exams." She turned her head to Shikamaru. "Now, would you mind letting me go?" she asked, although she was strong enough to free herself, it would raise even more suspicion. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because, you'll find yourself six feet under if you don't." spoke a new comer, and almost instantly, two kunai were pressed against his throat threateningly.

"Kyo, Jirou."

"Are you alright Hime?"

"I'm fine." She said as the shadow released her own and was now able to move freely.

"You know, you guys should really keep it down, you're attracting unwanted attention."

Everyone turned to the new comer, not two seconds later did team 13 have a kunai pressed against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood, Sakura put her moth to he ear and whispered, "Just because you're here acting as a Konoha shinobi doesn't mean a thing to me, I know there is a part in this exam that makes people fight against one another and mark my words, you will_ not_ make it out alive, neither will that _snake_, I know he's here too and I will find him, you can count on it, Kabuto." And they released him and walked away. Leaving behind frightened little genin, including the other ninja from other villages.

"Whoa, what was that about?"

"Nothing really, I guess you could say we have our differences and don't exactly get along."

"Tch, that's no excuse. Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you."

Then Kabuto got to explain how this is his 7th time taking the exam and then explained the purpose of the exam, and then showed them his ninja info cards. Sasuke had asked for Gaara's, Rock Lee's and Sakura's.

"Okay, Rock lee, he's a Konoha genin, a year older then you guys. 20 D ranked missions and 11 C ranked missions. He is exceptionally skilled in taijutsu, other than that there are no other skill worth mentioning. He was a stand out amongst last years genin but never too the exam so he's a first year exam taker like you. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten.

Next up is Gaara of the Desert, a genin in Suna, also a new comer. 8 C ranked missions and wow, one B ranked mission; I'd say that's an accomplishment for a rookie like himself! But because he's from a different country I don't have much on him, but get this, he came back from every mission unscathed, without a scratch.

And last but not least, Sakura no Akatsuki, a ninja from Amegakure, also first time examiner. 10 C ranked missions, 3 B ranked missions, and 2 A ranked missions and… shit! One S ranked mission! She has perfect chakra control, and a master in genjutsu and puppetry, everything else is apparently classified, including who her sensei is." At all of this information. Sure, team 7 had done an A ranked mission but that was a total freak accident, but them… damn, the genin's this year are rather talented. Not knowing about the eye's watching and listening to them.

_With Team 13_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

The whole time we were listening to them, my ears closed in on them when they got to me. I smirked to myself; of course we did some high ass ranking missions like that. Just because we're branded as weak little genin doesn't mean we're as strong a one. I chuckled to my self when I heard them saying it would be really hard to beat the exam with all of these strong ninja here. Naruto looked like he was about to burst, with his fists clenched at his sides and body trembling he suddenly shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze! And I won't loose to any of you idiots! Believe it!"

"Ugh, Karin, what the heck is wrong with your teammate? Is he trying to get us killed?"

I laughed when I heard him say it out loud but it soon died in my throat when I heard Kabuto speak again.

"Haha, I'm sure you won't loose Naruto, especially against those Amegakure ninja, probably the weakest village of all. Most likely because they're a poor village."

I honestly couldn't control the complete and utter rage building within me. I saw that the other ninja's from Ame were preparing to attack but before they did I intervened.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I spoke, causing them all to look at me, even the other ninja in the room who had nothing to do with it; they just wanted to see a good show. "Our Amekage is strong as hell, ruling with an iron fist. And besides, you saw our ninja info cards, does that seem weak to you? We may be a rather small village, but it still beats many others, like Oto." At this Kabuto narrowed his eyes at me, but I just kept going. "They're a new village, starting at the very bottom, they don't even have a powerful Kage to speak of, just worthless trash if you ask me, they should give up while they can, before it's too late." Almost everyone by now had smirks or grins on their faces. All except and one and only sound team.

"Worthless huh? We'll show you just how worthless we are!" and they sprang forward. My teammates easily blocked all of their hits, but then something unexpected happened, I saw how Jirou had dodged that strike but, he threw up almost two seconds later. In fact, everyone who saw seemed to be surprised, I even heard that Shikamaru guy comment on it.

"Jirou! Are you alright?" I took a few minutes but when Jirou got back on his feet he poofed away and appeared in front of the guy who caused his sudden sickness and kicked him in the chest making him fly to the front of the room.

"Jirou," I shouted "what was that all about!?"

"He uses sound waves to fight. It was those things on his hand that had made me feel sick." They were about to charge at each other again when a poof was heard and smoke had appeared in the front of the room, there was a man who had scars on his face, most likely on his head too but they were covered with a bandana like thing. I have no doubt in my mind he was tortured in an enemies territory on a mission. Behind him were about fifteen to twenty jounins.

"Will you all shut up!" after everyone had quieted down the man smirked. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, my name is Ibiki Morino, I'm the proctor for this exam." Everybody seemed to be scared, I mean sure he looked a little intimidating but if they really can't handle _this…_their definitely not cut out for the life of a ninja. He suddenly turned towards us in the back. "You guys, in the back, Sound and Rain ninja's, there is absolutely no fighting in this first exam, unless you want to be disqualified?" I took the initiative and spoke up. "Sorry sir, we're just a little excited and got carried away." His eyes had suddenly locked with mine, "Is that so? Then how about a few ground rules before we begin, from this point onward there it to be no fighting unless the proctor gives you permission, and even then, endangering someone's life is strictly forbidden, anyone who breaks these rules will be disqualified immediately, no second chances got it?" when he received no answer he took it as a yes. "Well, now then. Each and every one of you will be given a piece of paper with a number on it, you will sit in the seat that has your number in it, and then we'll get to explain the rules of this test."

On the way to my seat I passed by Kabuto and the others, and because everyone was quite I'm sure they had heard me, "You can add short tempered and ignorant to that info card on sound ninjas." and took my seat, passing by other Ame ninjas who smirked approvingly. Every single one of Amegakure's ninjas had known what Orochimaru had done and hated him just as much as we Akatsuki did. And when we found out that Orochimaru had basically started running his own village called Sound or Otogakure, we began to hate them too because they pretty much work for that snake.

After every one had been seated and had passed out the tests I looked around and realized that Kyo was about two seats in front of me and Jirou was in the way back. I also noticed that Sasuke was sitting next to me and that one Ino chick is sitting behind me. I felt her glare holes into the back of my head, rolling my eyes I look back to the front only to lock eyes with Ibiki. We glared at each other for a few minutes, when re realized I wasn't going to back out any time soon he grinned and nodded approvingly, silently praising me.

"Alright, now there are some rules to this test, the papers stay down until I say other wise and I'm only going to explain these rules once so listen up, questions will be answered after. First rule; you all start out with ten points, and there are ten questions, so one point for each question. Each question you get wrong a point gets subtracted, get them all right you have ten points, you miss three you have seven points. Rule number two; this test is still a team event. Whether you pass or fail will depend on your points held by all three members however if one of you fail, you all fail." A series of protests were heard. "Stop talking, we do this for a reason, if you listen you might learn something, this next part is crucial. Rule number three; during this test, if someone is found doing something out of the ordinary, in other words, if it appears as though you are cheating, we subtract two points from each of the cheating members team, on other words, there are more ways that one to loose points than getting a question. Also if you happen to loose all your points you will be asked to leave. If you want to become a chunin, then you better start acting like you already are. Now then, any questions?" when no one raised there hand he continued. "You will have one hour to complete this exam, you may begin now."

I flipped over the test and skimmed through it, this would be rather easy for me, but I'm not so sure about everyone else. But I already knew the meaning of this exam, and knowing I didn't even have to try I just sat there, not even bothering to answer one question. I felt eyes burn in the side of my head, turning I saw saw Sasuke give me a questioning look, I merely shrugged my shoulders. I soon started to feel my eyes go blurry and a bit hazy. Then out of nowhere I was in my mind and that Ino chick was with me, that little pig. I looked to the left (Still in my mind) and I saw the Nibi and the thing that called itself my 'inner'. I threw my hands up in the air and gave them a questioning look. They rise their eyebrows and I pointed to the blonde also in my mind who didn't seem to notice anyone else. "Security breach." I said. they smiled. "Don't worry, we made so she can't see us, and besides, cheating off of you wont do her any good, you never answered any questions." I shrugged my shoulders and watched Ino with mild interest, a grin formed on my face when she looked pissed that I never wrote anything and she dispelled her jutsu. Hm, a Yamanaka, interesting. This test may be more fun than what I thought.


	7. TWEP II, TFDP I, Orochimaru Again

**Akatsuki's Blood Blossom**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed followed and favored! It gives me inspiration to write! So keep it up and please vote on my poll, the couple will not be decided for a while but it's good to have an idea you know? :) Also I am very sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make a longer chapter next time, promise :)**

_Re-cap_

_I shrugged y shoulders and watched Ino with mild interest, a grin formed on my face when she looked pissed that I never wrote anything and dispelled her jutsu. Hm, a Yamanaka, interesting. This may be more fun that what I though._

_End re-cap_

The written exam part II

Sakura P.O.V

I took my time to evaluate all the people who were still taking the exam. About thirty minutes has passed since the exam started and so far about seven teams have been disqualified for cheating. I take a moment to observe the jounin in the room; I recognize one of them as Genma Shiranui, the man who was at the gate. He must have felt my stare because he looked my way and winked before changing his line of sight. About three minutes later Kankuro had asked to use the bathroom, I shook my head, silently muttering 'idiot' under my breath. After about another ten minutes Ibiki spoke up again.

"Alright, now listen up. This last question can't be answered I must add another rule." Okay seriously! What's up with all these rules? Just then Kankuro walked back in with the 'jounin' who escorted him, "Ah welcome back, you're just in time. Now let me explain, this rule is absolute, first you must choose, to either answer or reject this question." The hell?

"What if we choose not to answer the question!?"

"Then you will fail along with your teammates."

"Then why would any of us reject the question in the first place!?"

"Because of the other rule," What? More rules? What more could he add? "If you choose to answer the question and get it wrong, then you will never be permitted to take the chunin selection exams again and remain a genin for the rest of your ninja career." A series of protests were heard. "You can't be serious! There are ninja who have taken the chunin exam more than once already, and they're here now!" Ibiki started to chuckle, and I'll admit it, it was kind of unnerving. "Well it's just your luck that I'm the one who made the rules for the exam this year. You can fail now and take the exam next year or the year after that. Now, I suggest that if you're afraid or have any doubts, you should leave. Now, who wants out?" I looked around the room and within seconds a hand goes up.

"Sorry guys, but I can't do this."

"Yeah me either.

"Same here."

"Yeah, let's go."

And so on and so forth, about five other hands went up after that and one by one they left. I suddenly saw Naruto's hand go up which rather surprised me but as soon as Ibiki was gonna call his number he slammed his hand down "Don't underestimate me! I won't quit or run! I'll accept the stupid question; I don't care if I have to remain a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still become Hokage one day, even if it's only by pure stubbornness! I will become Hokage!" after his little speech, I seemed to have made everyone else in the room more confident. And after Ibiki realized no one else was going to raise their hand he spoke again. "For the rest of you who are still here, you've just passed the first exam! Meaning all seventy-eight of you can move on to the next exam."

"What do you mean we passed, what happened to the tenth question?"

"That was the tenth question, beyond the whole 'accept or reject' thing."

"So what, the other nine questions were just a waste of time?"

"No, the goal was to test your skills in spying, remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as a team? With that rule I pressured you into thinking that if you did anything wrong you would bring you're teammates down with you. Most of these questions were difficult for even jounin to handle. Some of you reached that conclusion, and the only way to keep the points you had _was_ to cheat." (I'm gonna skip all of this explanation thingy, too much to write.)

After Ibiki had covered his scars once again he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a person crashes through the window and yells; "Alright, listen up you maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm the proctor for the next part of the exam. So enough celebrating and get moving, times a-wastin' people, let's go." Everyone sweat dropped at her sudden appearance and behavior. Anko took a moment to look at everyone in the room, her eyes widen as she looked over to Ibiki in astonishment, "Ibiki! You passed 26 teams! My, you've gotten soft." Ibiki twitched, "Or maybe there are just an exceptionally amount talented genin this year."

"Yeah whatever, it doesn't matter. By the time I'm finished with them they'll be reduced by half." 'half?' I thought. Well this aught to be interesting.

The Forest of Death Part I

She lead us all to a place called the forest of death, settling isn't it? Once we got there she explained how this was a survival of the fittest kind of test. Each team either received a Heaven or Earth scroll. We needed both to pass this part of the test, we could use anything to receive the scroll, even resort to killing if we had wanted to. 'I guess that's what she meant by cutting us in half.' After we receive both scrolls we have to head to the tower in the center of the forest where the final part of the exams will be held. After she explained everything she handed out some forms.

"What are these for?" asked Karin, Anko sighed, and I decided to answer for her.

"They are consent forms. As she had mentioned earlier we are allowed to kill in this test and someone will most likely die. We sign these so no one will be held responsible for any of our deaths except ourselves." By the time I was done everyone was looking at me, Anko threw me a grateful look at not having to explain anything, however Karin began to mumble some things about me being a no it all and a show off, I just ignored them. People began to murmur and sign the papers; my team and I went to the sand siblings after we had signed everything and got our scroll. I sat down next to Gaara and put my head on his shoulder.

Now normally, anyone who gets within two feet of Gaara is stopped by a sand barrier. It used to be the same with me too. I remembered how I broke that same barrier too.

_Flashback  
Two kids were sitting on a swing, one pushing the other, they both laughed as happy as they can be. Both were unaware of the pair of eyes that showed malice and hatred in them. Suddenly a ball was thrown at them; one of the kids on the swings walked over and grabbed the ball. He looked over and saw kids who were obviously the ones playing with it when some kid kicked it too far. He took the ball over to them and asked if him and his friend could play, but before her could finish his sentence the kids who were playing yelled at him, calling him a monster and ran away. Is friend walked up to him, "Its okay Gaara, I know you're no monster, those kids are just ignorant, they don't know anything."_

"_Sigh, your right Sakura, but it doesn't stop me from hurting inside."_

"_I know, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You'll get through it."_

_Both children began to walk around the village, but because it was so late all the lights were off in the village. The wind suddenly blew and the two felt a sinister presence lingering off in the distance. Both children tensed, turning around the children got into a defensive stance as there was now a man before them. Both children charged at the man, no idea who he was for there was a mask covering his face, obviously an assassin. The boy known as Gaara stood in front of his friend Sakura protectively and commanded his sand to his side. Instantaneously the sand surrounded him and Sakura in a circle. Gaara raised his hand and the sand followed his movement, rising and encircling the man. Gaara clenched his fist and the sand soon followed, enclosing itself around the man, suffocating him._

_Releasing his hold on the sand both children gasped at the sight before them. After the sand let the man go his mask fell off, revealing who the man truly was, Gaara's uncle, and visiting there so often he was basically an uncle to Sakura too. Neither of the children could express all the hurt and betrayal they were feeling that very moment._

"_Wh-why?" stuttered Gaara._

"_Because, it was your entire fault. You're the one who killed my sister. She would still be alive if it wasn't for you." Gaara was stunned. Not moving, he stood silently still as he saw the light leave his beloved uncle's eye. Ones that used to show him love and affection. He cried, his mother had died giving birth to him so he never really knew what it meant to have loved and lost until that very moment. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Sakura had ran up to him and hugged him, or that his automatic defense never even came up when he felt arms wrap around him. Looking up from his crouched position he looked into Sakura's eyes that held unshed tears, realizing that he wasn't the only one who had lost someone he hugged her back. They stood like so for a few minutes, never realizing that they fell asleep on the cold floor until the next day when they woke up in their own beds the next day. No one else may have noticed but Sakura did, Gaara had actually fallen asleep with out loosing control of the demon within him, she also noticed how whenever she walked by his sand never reacted, therefore able to be as close to Gaara as she wanted, successfully, accidentally breaking his barrier._

_End Flashback_

Sakura smiled at the memory, sighing, she stood up when Anko had called all ninja to get to their gates and prepare to enter. Of course entering on their own accord, but weather they were in their gate or not the gate would close automatically after the first five minutes they were open.

Everyone reached the gates and waited for the count down.

"Okay Hime, what's the plan?"

"First we need to find the scroll we need which should only take about five minutes, then that's when we start looking for Hatake's team. Orochimaru will be after Sasuke and his bloodline limit. Once we get to them we stay back, let them fight their own battles and let them do what they need to do, even fighting against the snake on their own. We'll only interfere when Orochimaru goes in for the kill."

"Are you sure about that Saki? It seems a bit… out there. I don't know if the little guys can handle it."

"Relax, they'll be fine. Never judge a book be its cover."

"Right, a lot of people made that mistake by judging you huh?" I smirked and looked over at them.

"You have no idea." I bit my finger and summoned back Bandit, Shadow and Sho. They mounted the dogs and waited for the doors to open as the count down began. 'Five days huh? I wonder if Gaara will last that long with out having that urge to maim and kill.' I thought just as the gates opened and we sprang forward.

Orochimaru Again  
Normal P.O.V

As team 13 of Ame was running through the trees they came to a sudden stop in a clearing with a stream. Already knowing what happened to Jirou and Kyo earlier that day on the way to the first exam when they ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto. Silently growling she slipped on her Akatsuki ring and called her father using the Magic Lantern Body Technique. Her two teammates know what she was doing knew it had to be quiet for her to concentrate so they kept quiet and guarded her.

"Sakura, how's the mission going? Everything going well?" asked Pein who was currently in his colorful spiritual form in some room where the Demonic Statue lay.

"Yes Father, but it seems as though our suspicions were correct, the snake is here. Kyo and Jirou confirmed it."

"Alright, be careful Sakura, do you need Kisame or Sasori to go Konoha?"

"I'll be fine, no thanks to over protective family members. We'll just watch after everyone who captures his attention."

"Alright, find out his motives, we know he want the Uchiha for the Sharingan but we don't know why he wants it, try to figure it out."

"Will do, I'll keep you posted."

"Okay, use the rain jutsu if you have to, it'll be a good way to watch after everyone there."

"Got it." Said Sakura, as she left the conversation and came back to the real world. When she looked up she saw her two teammates smirking holding up their other scroll that they needed. Now they had both the heaven and earth scrolls. Confused on how they got it she interrogated them on it. Apparently another team from Ame gave them the scroll they needed saying that it was no big deal and would take the next exams six months from now when the exams started up again. Sighing she nodded and took off into the trees with her teammates to find the Uchiha and his teammates. After about ten minutes of not being able to find them Sakura suddenly stopped on a tree branch and performed the Rain Tiger at Will technique and made it rain infusing her chakra with it to sense everyone and anyone. After about five minutes she finally found and located them the worst part was, they were already in battle with Orochimaru.


End file.
